1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial vehicle including adjustable boom members and, more particularly, to a hedger/cutting unit that includes an expanded cutting area and multiple cutting configurations for the boom members.
2. Description of Related Art
Paths and roads cut along tree lines often become obstructed by growing vegetation. The hedging apparatus or cutting unit can be used to hedge the growing trees and to clear the road or path.
Conventional hedgers include a plurality of rotating cutting blades fixed to a stationary or rotating cutting blade arm. The cutting blade arm may be controllably attached to an industrial vehicle for numerous cutting operations, including topping, skirting and hedging.
The conventional devices, however, generally have a limited cutting area. Moreover, the conventional devices generally have a single blade supporting arm, limiting the configurations of the blades. Still further, conventional hedgers lack structure enabling cutting over obstacles, e.g., to select individual limbs for cutting, and lack structure enabling multiple blade configurations.